Crazy
by NekoAvenger
Summary: Soul es el chico más cool del Shibusen, codiciado por todas las chicas, envidiado por muchos… Un día,se da cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga ¿Logrará nuestro protagonista enamorar a su amiga, y ser feliz a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy.**_

_**Summary:** Soul Eater es el chico más cool del Shibusen, codiciado por todas las chicas, envidiado por muchos… Un día, al ver a su mejor amiga tomada de la mano de otro tipo que no es él, siente unos celos enfermizos, los cuales, le hacen darse cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¿Logrará nuestro protagonista enamorar a su amiga, y ser feliz a su lado?_

What's Up? Qué onda otakus? :B Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que en verdad espero que les guste ^^, me inspiré en algo que recientemente me pasó (y la verdad no quiero que tenga el mismo final ._.) en fin, haber que sale de mi retorcida mente, tal vez ponga algo pervertido (tal vez no) y habrá algo de humor :3

**Advertencia:** No me hago responsable por traumas en vocabulario :B (puedo llegar a ser majadera en exceso.. la verdad hubiera querido ser hombre e.e ok un XD)

**-ChocolatheMalvado-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1.- ¿Qué diablos me pasa?<strong>

**Soul Prov.**

-Diablos, Black Star quiero morir! – le dije en un arrebato de coraje, frustración y enojo.

-Estás celoso, admítelo – Dijo mi amigo peliazul con una mueca de indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿Pero por qué carajo a mi? ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?

-Sólo tú te comprendes, no esperes a que yo te dé la respuesta

Mi amigo tenía razón, yo tenía la respuesta a éste sentimiento estúpido que tenía, y que la verdad, no tenía idea de qué era.

Yo, Soul Eater Evans, sintiendo _celos_ si es que así se le puede llamar a esto.

-No, no no no no y ¡más no! Ella puede tener las citas que quiera, puede fijarse en cualquier otro chico, yo no debo de sentirme celoso, ella es mi mejor amiga y no es cool verla de otra manera.

-No seas idiota, el hecho de que sea tu amiga no quiere decir que tengas prohibido enamorarte de ella…

Y otra vez el imbécil de Black Star tenía la maldita razón. Sentí una gran necesidad de golpearle la cara, pero no tenía una buena escusa para hacerlo… no tenía la culpa.

Soy Soul Eater Evans, un chico cool, y según mi "amada" un _pervertido de mierda_. Popular entre las chicas, envidiado por algunos hombres, con buena reputación y seguido por acosadoras, pero nadie, repito NADIE se ha ganado mi corazón, más bien dicho no ah habido ninguna chica que despierte en mí ese sentimiento llamado _amor_. Sí lo admito, no sé qué carajo es eso… no hasta ahora.

Ella, una chica débil, con intento de carácter fuerte, la cual es fácil hacer enojar, terca, inteligente… con su hermosa melena rubia sujeta en dos coletas que le hacen relucir su carita de niña inocente, y con ésa sonrisa que hacía lucir sus hermosos ojos verdes… me había robado el corazón.

No. No y no, no estoy enamorado de ella… como dije es sólo mi amiga y nada más…

¡JODER! ¡SOUL! Ya, por el amor de Dios, acéptalo, estás perdidamente _enamorado_ de Maka Albarn.

-¿Dejaste de pelearte con tu yo interno, Soul? –Preguntó el peliazul mientras me miraba con curiosidad e interrumpiendo mi discusión conmigo mismo.

-Sí, necesito relajarme, vamos por el obsesionado de la simetría y larguémonos por una maldita cerveza.

-Creo que Death the Kid está en su cita con Chrona, se veía muy feliz cuando salió de su casa

-Entonces vámonos nosotros dos

Y nos dirigimos al bar. Llegando al lugar, nos percatamos de que había más chicas de lo normal

-Debo ser fiel, debo ser fiel, debo ser fiel… -Repetía para sí mismo Black Star, ya que había jurado serle fiel a su amada Tsubaki, lo sé es estúpido que una chica tan linda como ella se fuera a fijar en un inútil ególatra como mi amigo, pero uno con el otro se complementaban y la verdad, hacían bonita pareja.

-Gracias a Dios yo no le he prometido a nadie ser fiel – Dije en tono de burla

_Pero por inercia, le serás fiel a la chica de tus sueños._

Maldito subconsciente.

Y mi subconsciente tenía razón. Apenas me di cuenta de los celos enfermizos que me dan cada que veo a mi técnico con otro chavo, he sido como un perro que sólo le es fiel a su amo.

Genial, ¿de cuando acá me comparo con un perro?

Dejé de estar ahogado en mis pensamientos y pedí una cerveza, lo mismo hizo Black Star.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?, de sólo imaginarte declarándotele a Maka, me causa sentir compasión por ti, aunque, viéndolo de otra manera, te sacarías la lotería siendo el novio oficial de Albarn. Muchos no se le acercan por temor a que su padre los castre…

-Su padre me la suda – Dije mientras esbozaba una de mis típicas sonrisas torcidas, pude notar como un grupo de chicas se sonrojaban a más no poder…

-Aunque, Maka debe sentirse superior, el chico cool más "sexy" y codiciado de Shibusen, enamorado de ella…

-Yo no soy como tú, Black Star, al menos tú estás seguro de que amas a Tsubaki

De pronto, ví entrar a ésa chica que hacía sentirme celoso, pero no iba sola… Acaso ése era…

-Maldito –Susurré.

* * *

><p><em>:3 Fin del cap 1<em>

_Qué les pareció? XD Bueno, como vieron Soul no quiere admitir (o más bien, sí lo admite pero está demasiado estúpido para terminar de admitir ._.) que está enamorado de Maka. ¿Quién será el "maldito" que entró con la chiqulla al bar? Ya lo verán :B…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holas Holitas! :D_

_Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Crazy", si me preguntan por qué le puse ése nombre, fue porque estoy loca XD ok no, la verdad no sé :B_

_Haha, leí los reviews, todos creen que es Kid, pero nope :3 (sí pensaba ponerlo, pero alguien cofcofhoneymitarashicofcof me amenazó de muerte, sabe donde vivo ._.) :B_

**Advertencia:** No me hago responsable por traumas en vocabulario :B (puedo llegar a ser majadera en exceso.. la verdad hubiera querido ser hombre e.e ok un XD)

**-ChocolatheMalvado-**

**Cap 2.- Esto es una jodida mierda.**

-Maldito –Susurré.

No podía ser cierto lo que mis ojos veían. Ése maldito cuatro ojos me las pagará.

-Hey, mira ¿acaso ése es Ox Ford?- Dijo mi amigo Black Star un poco exaltado.

-¡ESE MALDITO DE MIERDA! –Grité.

¿Maka Albarn junto con Ox Ford? Eso no puede ser real, ella misma me dijo que lo odiaba

-_flash back-_

_Maka apareció cabizbaja, al parecer salía de revisión de su exámen importante, para el que se había desvelado tantos días para estudiar._

_-¿Qué te pasa, pecho plano? – Dije mientras me acercaba a mi amiga de las coletas_

_-Es sólo que, ése baka… _

_-¿Acaso tu noviesito te ganó en resultado?_

_Maka infló los cachetes, mientras estos se tornaban rojos, yo, al notarlo le lancé una mirada pícara, pero eso no fue lo más inteligente que pude haber hecho…_

_-¡MAKA-CHOP! –Gritó mi fastidiosa técnico mientras me clavaba su gran enciclopedia de tal vez dos mil hojas, que sacó de no sé dónde._

_-No es mi novio, ni mi amigo… es más ¡LO ODIO!..._

_-Tranquila pecho plano, se nota que él te ama y hace todo lo posible por llamar tu atención, anda, hazle caso, harían muy bonita pareja – y me gané otro Maka-Chop._

_-End flashback-_

…" _hazle caso, harían muy bonita pareja"…_

Fui un verdadero estúpido al decir eso.

-¿Pero cómo coño fue que se fijó en el tipo más nerd de todo Shibusen?

-Creo que era de esperarse, Maka es una niña muy sensible y pues aunque se quiera hacer la "dura" en el fondo es una pequeña muchachilla inocente que se deja llevar – Dijo Black Star

-Amigo, mataré a ése imbécil…

-Tranquilo, no creo que ésa relación tenga futuro, terminarán fastidiándose uno al otro y se separarán créeme, suele suceder en ése tipo de parejas.

-Pero él no es de su tipo

-Bueno, déjala que se relacione, después tú puedes entrar en acción.

Reí, en cierta manera, Black Star sabía sacarme una sonrisa en los peores momentos, sin duda un gran amigo.

-Vienen hacia acá, quita ésa cara de "te quiero matar" y toma otra cerveza.

-¡Black Star!, qué gusto encontrarte aquí… -Dijo la chica rubia mientras hacía una hermosa sonrisa, mi corazón latió a mil por hora…

-¡Maka!, ¿tú qué haces por éstos rumbos? – Dijo el chico ególatra mientras tomaba su cerveza

Ox sólo se limitó a sonreir, no dejaba de ver a Maka, parecía que en verdad tenía interés sobre ella…

-Bueno y ¿a mí no me vas a saludar? –Dije

-Ah, sí, Hola pervertido. –Se dirigió a mí con una gran sequedad…

Sentí como una piedra me caía encima, sólo me limité a sonreírle.

-Soul, -Me llamó el chico cuatro-ojos – Creo que has bebido mucho, ¿le quieres dar un mal ejemplo a Maka-chan?

-¿De qué hablas, nerdo? Yo hago lo que quiera, no es mi culpa si esta chiquilla toma mis acciónes como ejemplos

-No quiero que peleen, Ox, venímos a pasarla bien, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Albarn

-Sí claro.

Pasó el resto de la noche y no pude esbozar ni una estúpida palabra, me sentí como un verdadero _looser_ , lo cual es nada cool.

Al salir del bar Black Star se dirigió a su casa, ya que su amada lo esperaba, según él para ver una película pero era más que obvio que buscaba algo más… y luego soy yo el pervertido. Ja.

Maka y yo nos encaminamos hacia nuestro departamento, pero no, no solos el imbécil de Ox venía con nosotros.

-Bueno, Ox, creo que ya te puedes ir, Maka viene conmigo y no creo que se pierda

-No, no es de caballeros hacer esas cosas

-¿Acaso piensas que te la voy a quitar? – Dije haciendo una sonrisa torcida

Pude notar que a Maka se le subían los colores al rostro, me sentí el Dios (diablos, eso sonó a Black Star).

-No lo creo… ella no se fijaría en alguien como tú

-Mira cerebrito, soy más cool que tú, y ligo aun más de lo que te imaginas, así que sí, tal vez tengo más posibilidades de quitártela

-¡SOUL¡ ¡BASTA!, no soy un objeto por el cual se tengan que estar peleando, no soy de nadie.

-Maka sólo bromeo – Mentí, todo lo que salía de mi boca era verdad, y estaba seguro que Maka sería mia.

-Pues ya, basta, Ox gracias por la noche espero que pronto se repita, ahora me tengo que retirar junto con este energúmeno de mierda, no quiero que armen un duelo a _muerte _por mí.

-Bien, Maka-Chan, nos vemos mañana – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

No pude lanzarle una mirada de odio, por que en menos de 5 milisegundos ya tenía una enciclopedia en mi cabeza.

Llegamos al departamento y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, era tarde y teníamos clases al día siguiente

-Buenas noches, Maka

-Buenas noches Eater.

Fue lo último que nos dijimos, esa noche no podía dormir. No me imaginaba a Maka junto a ése cerebrito, simplemente mis celos enfermizos amargaban mi corazón.

_-¿Quieres matarlo, cierto?- _dijo el molesto diablillo que vive en mi cabeza

-Cállate, no sabes lo que pasa

-¿_Y cómo sabes que no lo sé?, Soy parte de ti, Soul y tú tienes grandes deseos de pelear por el amor de tu niña…_

-Déjame dormir…

-Lo siento – Dijo Maka al escuchar que decía eso.

-¿Eh?, no.., ¡Maka! ¡Espera!, ¿Algo te pasa? –Dije exaltado – No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al estúpido diablo que está en mi cabeza…

-Soul, ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Y-yo?, ¿Celoso?- Balbuceé

-Por tu reacción al ver que entré junto a Ox en el bar, la manera como lo veías durante la velada, y cómo te enfrentaste a él, yo diría que lo estás, dime por qué

Estaba totalmente paralizado, ¿Éste era el momento de decirle a Maka lo que siento por ella?

¡Esto es una jodida mierda!.

_Fin cap 2 :B_

_LOL creo que poner a Ox para el triángulo amoroso es algo estúpido, pero no quería poner a Kid, él es de Chrona :B Ok Nope _

_¿Qué les pareció? Waa! Haha, me dejan review? :B… _

_Mi amiga Zerezita y yo estamos escribiendo otro Fic inspirado en Soul Eater, su nombre "I Hate myself for loving you" espero que también lo lean ^^' Ok ya … _

_Gracias por leernos! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** No me hago responsable por traumas en vocabulario :B (puedo llegar a ser majadera en exceso.. la verdad hubiera querido ser hombre e.e ok un XD)

_Holitas! :D_

_Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de crazy.. e.e, haber si les gusta ^^'.Por los reviews me doy cuenta que sí les está gustado :B y pues eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo jajaja, Me piden lemon ._. Créanme que es difícil escribir esas cosas (sí así como soul soy pervertida jajaja.. tal vez me salga algo… [ironía: mi nombre es Alma, Soul en español se traduce a alma ._.]) hahaha, pero pues pediré algunos consejos y haber si sale e.e XD_

**-ChocolatheMalvado-**

**Cap 3.- Oficialmente de Albarn.**

-Soul, ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Y-yo?, ¿Celoso?- Balbuceé

-Por tu reacción al ver que entré junto a Ox en el bar, la manera como lo veías durante la velada, y cómo te enfrentaste a él, yo diría que lo estás, dime por qué

Estaba totalmente paralizado, ¿Éste era el momento de decirle a Maka lo que siento por ella?

¡Esto es una jodida mierda!.

-M-Maka, yo…

_Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos diablos… ¿Qué le digo?, ¿La verdad?_

_-_La-la verdad, y-yo…

-Soul – Me interrumpió Maka – Ox es un buen chico, me invitó a salir y pues como estaba aburrida accedí, si piensas que hay algo más entre él y yo…

-Maka, la verdad sí estoy celoso…

_Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda… ¿Qué mierda hice?_

-S-soul – Dijo la chiquilla mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Sí, es la verdad, estoy celoso, no _soporto_ verte con alguien más, odio ver cuando alguien te pide citas, me dan ganas de ahorcarlos cada vez que te hacen algún cumplido o te besan en la mejilla, Maka, y-yo…

-Eso quiere decir que… tú… e-estás…

Me levanté de la cama y tomé de las manos a Maka que estaba junto a la puerta de mi habitación, la luz de la luna hacía un reflejo hermoso en su cara, y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, el corazón me latió a mil por hora y un impulso me llevó a decirle lo que siento.

-Maka, estoy _perdida y locamente _enamorado de ti.

Hubo silencio después de que dije esas palabras, las mejillas de mi amada estaban al "rojo vivo" y sólo balbuceaba.

-N-nunca creí que me lo fueras a decir

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soul, desde que somos amigos… bueno… yo…

-Sólo dilo

-Y-yo, bueno a mí… me gustas mucho, Soul….

Un sinnúmero de sentimientos y emociones se me vinieron encima. Simplemente las palabras de Maka me llenaron de felicidad, me dieron unas ganas enormes de robarle un beso, pero debía hacer algo antes…

-Maka creo que sólo falta algo por hacer…

-¿Qué?

-Maka Albarn, ¿Te gustaría ser la _novia_ oficial de Soul Eater Evans? –Lo dije mientras hacía una de mis típicas sonrisas torcidas y jugaba con sus dedos.

La chica se sonrojó aun más, y después de un momento dijo:

-Claro Soul, Acepto ser tu novia.

En cuanto terminó de decir la frase, me acerque a su rostro y poco a poco junté mis labios con los suyos en un tierno beso…

-Bueno, es tarde creo que debes de ir a dormir – Dije mientras veía el reloj que estaba en mi cómoda – Señorita de Evans, ¿Desea que la acompañe a su habitación?

-Jaja, claro

Salimos de mi habitación y la encaminé a la suya, en cuanto ella volteó a despedirse de mí le robé un beso, esta solo rió y dijo "hasta mañana", me dirigí a mi habitación, y al cerrar la puerta no pude contener un grito de emoción, sin duda, había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

El sol se asomaba por mi ventana, anunciando que ya había amanecido y que me tenía que levantar para ir a la escuela, pero este no era un día común, era el día más feliz de mi existencia, el primer día en el que me podía declarar oficialmente el novio de Maka.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para comer, y ahí se encontraba mi chica preparando el desayuno, le sonreí al verla y ella me correspondió…

…

-¿Llevas todo? – Le pregunté a la rubia

-Claro, ¿tu?

-Sí

Y nos encaminamos a Shibusen. Maka era una chica muy penosa por lo que no me tomó de la mano _como hacen todas las parejas_ yo sonreí y pasé mi mano alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola, la chiquilla se puso roja, al hacerlo le planté un beso en la mejilla después la tomé de la mano y seguimos encaminados hacia la escuela.

Al acercarnos al simétrico edificio nos encontramos con Tsubaki, tomada de la mano de Black Star, a un lado de ellos se encontraba Death the Kid junto con la tímida de Chrona, las parejas sonrieron al vernos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que íbamos _tomados_ de la mano…

-¿C-cómo? –Dijeron los 4 al unisono.

Yo sólo reí, a mi amada se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Pues como ven, chicos, desde anoche, soy el _novio oficial_ de Maka Albarn – Dije mientras abrazaba a mi chica.

-Felicidades –Dijo Tsubaki maternalmente mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos

-Bien hecho viejo –Me dijo Black Star guiñándome el ojo

Death the Kid sólo veía a Chrona, que estaba a un lado de él, con un sonrojo muy bajo, era más que obvio que esperaba que la chica le correspondiera.

-Ma-Maka-chan, -Dijo la chiquilla tímida – C-creo que tu sueño se hizo realidad.

-Haha, sí Chrona, se hizo realidad, y ¿el tuyo?, ¿Cuándo le dirás que sí a Kid? –Dijo mi novia

-P-pues…

-Anda, Chrona, dame ya una respuesta – Dijo Kid mientras tomaba de las manos a su amada

-Y-yo, no sé cómo lidiar con las declaraciones…

-Vamos Chrona, ya dile, Kid te ama, y tú a él, ¿qué esperas?

-Y-yo…

-Chrona, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Etto…

Y sonó la campana, cortando el momento más interesante del rato, tuvimos que correr a las instalaciónes, nuestra primera hora era con el maniático de Stein, y lo menos que queríamos era que nos disecara por llegar tarde a clases…

…

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad (ya que el baka de Ox no asistió), las clases terminaron y todos nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos departamentos, No volveríamos a clases hasta dentro de una semana, al parecer los maestros tenían una misión y por tal motivo se cancelaban las clases. Genial, tiempo libre.

-Cariño – Dije dulcemente

-Dime – Me contestó mi amada

-¿Qué tal si este fin de semana acampamos en el bosque? , Nosotros dos _solos_…

-S-soul, ¿sólos?

-Claro, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con la niña que me robó el corazón – Dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en su mejilla

-¡Soul!, jaja no hagas esas cosas…

-¿Qué, no puedo robarle un beso a mi novia?

-Sí pero… -Y le robé otro beso

Ella accedió a mi invitación a acampar, le dediqué una de mis sonrisas torcidas, de la nada sentí como rozaba sus labios con los míos, no tardé en correspondérselo…

El beso pasó de ser tierno a uno más intenso –no, no de mi parte, si no de ella-.

Debo admitir que eso me volvió loco, entramos al departamento y nos tiramos en el sillón, seguimos besándonos hasta que nuestro cuerpo nos pidió oxígeno…

-Maka, tranquila, todo a su tiempo…

-P-pero Soul – Y me volvió a besar, reí y continué besándola…

_Fin del cap 3!_

_:B ¿Qué dijeron? "wi, ya va a escribir lemon"? hahaha pz los dejo picados :L_

_¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Bien, mal, regular, estúpidamente mal? ¿Me dejan review? _

_Saben que sus reviews me inspiran: B… _

_Gracias por leernos!_

_Bye!_


	4. Cap 4 Súbete a mi moto

_Holas Holitas! :D Pues aquí el cuarto capítulo de Crazy hohoho… estoy un poco triste porque tenemos muy pocos reveiws y me desilusiona un poco u.u en fin, espero que me dejen más para poder inspirarme más y seguir escribiendo el fic. ^^_

_Creo que ya se saben la advertencia, pero creo que ahora será más meloso por parte de Soul _

**-chocolathemalvado-**

**Cap. 4.- Súbete a mi moto **

-Maka, tranquila, todo a su tiempo…

-P-pero Soul – Y me volvió a besar, reí y continué besándola…

-Bien, Maka, creo que te emocionaste mucho – Dije mientras me separaba de mi amada, yo aun no quería que ocurriera eso… quería que fuera especial y no que fuera en un sillón.

…

Llegó la mañana, los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro indicándome que debía levantarme y preparar el desayuno. Busqué mis pantalones me los puse y me dirigí al baño. Después me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

Maka seguía dormida, al parecer se había desvelado. La dejé dormir un rato más.

Amaba verla dormir, simplemente era tan bella…

Quería hacerla _mía _pero no, debía esperar, además si se enteraba Spirit su padre, me mataría o tal vez me castraría…que miedo. Deje de fantasear y me dediqué a acomodar la mesa, después fui de regreso a la habitación de Maka para despertarla.

-Maka, es tarde debemos empezar la excursión temprano, o los osos nos comerán.

-Soul, que idiota, no le temo a los osos

-Pues los osos te temerán si te ven con esa cara, anda levántate y ve a desayunar, ya está servido.

Mi técnico salió de su habitación vestida para la ocación. Su cabello recogido ligeramente en una coleta, una playerita de tirantes, short y tennis, se veía preciosa.

-Ma-Maka que linda te vez

-Gracias Soul – Dijo mi chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

…

Terminamos de desayunar, empacamos nuestras cosas y las acomodé en mi moto.

Pude ver que Maka estaba nerviosa, le temía a subirse a mi moto, lo cual era totalmente raro. N soy tan malo manejando…

-Tengo miedo de mi vida, manejas como maniático

-Pe-pero … vámos Maka, (8) Súubete a mi mootoo (8) tararé esa canción que tanto me gustaba…

-Ni loca, mejor vamos caminando.

-No seas miedosa, vente

La jalé de la mano, la senté atrás de mi y le sugerí que se agarrara fuerte de mi torso lo cual hizo con mucha fuerza.

Traté de ir despacio para que no se asustara, con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo miedo y pude notar que tenía más confianza. Quise hacerle una travesura pero decidí que no, no quería enfadarla.

Y al cabo de 1 hora llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Al parecer Tsubaki era buena eligiendo lugares para descansar.

Bajé las maletas mientras Maka se dirigía a abrir el pequeño lugar. Al entrar pudimos notar que era de lo más cómodo y agradable, entré para dejar las maletas y dirigirme a la cocina, tenía tanta hambre.

Oí la voz de mi amada diciéndome que se ducharía, yo asentí mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

Al terminar mi aperitivo me senté en el pequeño sillón que estaba situado frente a una chimenea, empezaba a hacer frio y lo único que se oía era el chasquido de la leña quemándose, además de la bañera donde se encontraba Maka.

_-Bien Soul ahora que estás solo con la chiquilla te puedes divertir a tu gusto…_

-Cállate engendro, no arruines este fin de semana –Dije para mi mismo.

-_Pero la deseas, ¿Apoco te quedarás con las ganas?_

_-_Todo a su tiempo

-_No te contendrás… cuando salga de ese baño, sentirás un terrible deseo por hacerla tuya…_

-Eso no es de tu conveniencia, quiero que todo sea lo más romántico posible, sin nada de lujuria, de por medio.

-_Tú y yo sabemos que lo que gobernará aquí es TÚ lujuria…_

_-_Bastardo, déjame

-¿Otra vez peleándote con tu diablillo?-Dijo Maka mientras salía del baño

-Eh?, Sí, el maldito no ha dejado de fastidiarme desde que llegamos…

-¿Y qué te dice?

-Etto… -No sabía que contestar, si le decía la verdad la chica pensaría que soy un pervertido de lo peor, no pude evitar sonrojarme ... –Pues que mate algunos animales indefensos..

-Ah, tratándose de ti, pensaría que cosas pervertidas…

¡MIERDA! Y me sonrojé.

-N-no… ardillas, quería ver sangre de ardillas -¿Acaso no se me ocurrió algo menos estúpido?

-Hahahahahaha,… Soul, tú sí que sabes hacerme reir- y se metió a la única habitación que había en la cabaña…

Un momento, ¿única habitación?, Black Star tenía que ver con esto… no creo que Tsubaki pensara esas cosas… ¿o sí?

Me dirigí a la habitación sólo para corroborar lo que era de esperarse… una única cama matrimonial, un closet y una tv frente a la cama…

-Dormiré en el sofá –Dije inconscientemente

-¿Qué?, No Soul duerme aquí conmigo, no quiero estar sola esta noche de tormenta…

-P-pero…

-Anda, ¿sí? – Dijo mientras ponía su carita de cachorrito

-Está bien, -dije

Saqué de mi maleta los bóxers y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, en cuanto regresé Maka estaba ya recostada, me acerqué a ella y le di un tierno beso en la frente, me acomodé a un lado de ella y traté de dormir.

-Soul, tengo miedo…

-No pequeña, no tengas miedo, aquí estoy yo…

Y le di otro tierno beso, pero éste fue tomando más pasión, hasta que terminé sobre ella, nos besábamos desesperadamente y con deseo, ése era el momento en que ella sería mia…

El diablillo que está en mi mente sólo repetía una frase "lo sabía…" y odiaba que tuviera razón, pero lo único que me importaba es que Maka sería mia, en ese momento y en ese preciso lugar…

_:B qué dijeron? LEMON LEMON LEMON ¡!_

_Muajaja, síi este cap está de la mierda é.é pero casi no tenía inspiración, además no estoy del todo lista para un lemon ._. _

_Tal vez en el siguiente capítulo… espero estar másinspirada.. XD_

_Perdón la tardanza pero eewweee tengo exámenes y trabajos y exámenes.. D: pro prometo seguir con el fic! :D no lo dejaré asi como así…_

_En fin, sólo me queda pedirles algo… ¿Me dejan review? Sii *-* Creanme que por cada uno de ellos mi inspirancia sube +100 (¿ jajaja XD ok ok yaa.. me lo voy é.é_

_Byee!_


End file.
